


Of Shorts and Ex-girlfriends

by blowinduck



Series: Rush minific Series [6]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Based on facts that did happened, Established launt, M/M, Short One Shot, f1 summer break, in Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowinduck/pseuds/blowinduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is based upon a part on one of the columns James wrote for AUTOSPORT magazine about a gathering at a private residence of the King of Spain on June 1978:</p>
<p>"We spent a delightful Saturday evening at the private residence of the King of Spain. His Royal Highness, Juan Carlos, is a keen racing buff and asked his old friend Jackie Stewart to invite a few of us along to dinner […]  Princess Helena, who recently suffered a nasty accident when her ponytail got caught in the sprocket of her go-kart and virtually scalped her, became an instant Niki Lauda fan after he had consoled her by saying, ‘you look almost as bad as me’. Up to that time, the poor girl had been so embarrassed by her injury that she hadn’t wanted to be seen in public."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Shorts and Ex-girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Everything on this fic, whilst based on real facts, is a product of my own invention. Any similitude with reality is mere coincidence.

Niki took a sip of his wine.

It was amusing how things had turned out that day. Even though the staff did their best to conceal it, the small gathering at the pool hadn’t been the initial idea, perhaps plans had to be changed because the eight f1 drivers invited were not dressed in adequate etiquette, but Niki noticed, he was nothing but observant and, to be fair, he was getting a bit bored, standing down on the shadow, trying to divert his attention away from his very much not adequately dressed…James

Speaking of whom…

“You look bored, Niki, perhaps it’s bound to the amount of clothes you have on,” James whispered in his ear, his public school accent sending involuntary chills down his spine, “I’d be happy to help you with that if you like’

“Fuck off, James,”

“Come on, Niki,” James whined in reply “we are in Spain, on summer break, you should let loose the little hair that still remains on your head and get in the pool with me”

Niki turned his gaze to those deep marine eyes, and huffed. “Really, James, if you think that little speech of yours will convince me, then I’m afraid to tell you you’ve lost your touch”

James’ smile grew wider, “Well, we are practically married so I’m not in need of those things with you anymore”

“Shut up, asshole,” Niki replied, half amused, half exasperated (his usual mood whenever James was around) “we are not married”

“It’s just as if we were, my ratty friend, we’ve been doing married stuff for months-”

Niki huffed “That Christmas dinner does not count”

“-and you love me”

“No, I don’t,” Niki deadpanned “I’ve been pretending all this time so I could have a place to sleep for free,”

“That’s bullshit,” James said, taking a swing of his eleventh beer, “you love me as much as I love you, despite your horrid manners”

“ _My_  horrid manners?” Niki asked, indignantly “Maybe I should point out who is the one who got here in just shorts and a failed attempt of a shirt”

James laughed, “At least I wasn’t the one that said ‘you look almost as bad as me’ to a poor teenage princess as a way to console her”

Niki snorted “It’s the truth. What would I have gained if I lied?”

“Well, you’ve certainly gained a fan for being your ever arse self,” James whispered, and as if life wanted to point it out, Niki saw the young princess looking at him intently, way past the normal amount of time

“Don’t say nonsense, Hunt,” Niki said, trying to play it off cool, “you are the only person that sees my face beyond the scars, and you are an idiot” James snorted at that “that doesn’t give me much hope”

“Now you are just trying to piss me off, Niki,” James said, pulling Niki closer by the hip

“You’re face is perfect, for a rat. I mean, who can know more of beauty than me, who have dated almost every woman in this planet-” 

“James-”

“-that should be enough for you to never doubt your looks…but now that I think about it, your arse manners may have to do something with the charm; I mean, Marlene did agreed to date you, and then that pretty ex girlfriend of yours before her-”

“James-”

“-so if we put everything together, you are quite the catch…I wonder now if I should be watching you closely just so she won’t have the chance to steal you away-”

“James-”

“What?”

“Shut up that enormous mouth of yours”

James did shut his mouth then, which only could mean…

“Make me,”

Ah, yes, one of his infamous phrases was to come

Niki smiled at the accuracy of his prediction, which led him to realise that, maybe, just maybe, James was right. It was like the both of them were married, beyond any stupid paper. A realisation worth pondering…later, he decided upon seeing the smug grin on James’ face; now he had more pressing matters to attend.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to come up with better titles, sorry.


End file.
